Users have many ways to view content on computing devices. A user may have a laptop computer, a tablet computer, and a mobile phone that are all enabled to provide content to a user for viewing on a display device included in the particular computing device. Though the quality and resolution of the display device included in the computing device may be sufficient for viewing the content, many users may also own one or more flat screen televisions (TVs) or auxiliary monitors. The TVs and monitors may be much larger than the display device included in the computing device and can provide, in many cases, significant improvements in quality and resolution for viewing content. The ability for a user to view content on the TVs or auxiliary monitors can enhance the user's viewing experience.